Development of a laboratory-based speech processing system; evaluation of different speech processing techniques in implanted humans; design of wearable speech processors; and fabrication of at least two wearable devices for specific individuals who already have auditory implants. Accomplishment of the tasks setforth in this project would permit recognition of many environmental sounds by the deaf individual and would serve as an aid to lip reading individuals. With further refinement. It is hoped that auditory prostheses would permit the understanding of speech by deaf individuals without the aid of lip reading.